


На связи

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, SNS!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Фрагменты переписок Тони Старка и Стивена Стрэнджа.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	На связи

  
  
  
  



End file.
